Kokoro
by naruhina8
Summary: its about when a girl named Kokoro suddenley moves to the hidden leaf. when a mysterious man threatens to kill her. as Naruto as her body guard will this village bring peace to her or bring choatic more to her life as secrets are reveled and love blooms? narux? in shippuden this is the 1st fan fic okay! :3 it may be long but enjoy


_ Packing away memories_

"_Uh! I don't want to pack anymore!" I whimpered as I landed on my bed. It all started when my sensei was done training with me on my chakra control. "I got it sensei!" I cried out with pride. "Good job Kokoro" sensei said unimpressed. An anbu black op without warning came out with a mask of a cat with black robes. "A message from the Tsuchikage" he said quickly and handed my sensei a message._

_I waited patiently curious what it says. "I understand" she said firmly after she read the scroll. The anbu black op silently left with a puff. ''training is done for now'' sensei said coldly. "What did it say?" I couldn't wait any longer I was busting with excitement. "For you to go to pack because you are leaving the land of earth by tomorrow morning at 4:ooam" _

"_What! Are you crazy?" I cried out confused with questions bobbing in my mind. "Don't question the Mizukage's decision" "bu-!" "No questions just do as told" sensei said interrupting me. "All of your questions will be answered later" she said. "What?" I whispered as I hurried back to my apartment. "Meow" welcomed me as I finally got home_

_. "Hey Chibo" I said halfhearted as my cat nudged at my legs. "Want to go for a walk." I asked sweetly. Chibo was my summoning animal, but sometimes I like to keep her as a pet. "Meow" "I thought so". *I still have so many questions to ask* "MEOW!" "O sorry lets go" I said putting my thoughts away, and headed to the sushi shop. *this is my last night to do anything before I leave...* "Hey Kokoro! Over here" a voice said "huh?" *bam!* "ow!" I shouted as Haruki tackled me on the ground. "Why did you do that?" I yelled. "I been trying to find you and knew you would be here." She replied. *Haruki was my best friend… well only friend I have here* "what's so important to tackle me" I said touching my head as the soreness came._

"_Well let's eat first I'm hungry" Haruki said when she removed me from her death tackle. We entered the shop. "Come on Chibo!" Haruki said as she picked her up. "MEOW!" my cat screamed as he bites her finger. *Chibo doesn't like being picked up*. "I guess cats still don't like me" Haruki whimpered as she gave me back Chibo._

"_But he'll get used to you I bet" I said. "That's what you say 2 years ago" she said looking at her finger. "You know you shouldn't always have Chibo out it'll drain your chakra for no reason, since you should only summon in battle" "I know" I said disappointed. "Summoning jutsu" I said as Chibo was gone with a puff._

"_Whew" Hauki said with a sigh. *No cat so far liked Haruki I don't know why though* "Hey Haruki and Kokoro do you want the regular?" chef said with greasy stains on his apron. "Yep thanks chef" I said. "So what is it you wanted to talk about huh" I uttered giving my full attention. "O yeah I almost forgot!" Haruki said scratching her head._

"_I'm supposed to go on A rank mission tomorrow! My first one too!" Haruki said with anticipation in her eyes. "Really that's great what do you have to do! Since it's so A rank" I said. Haruki was a jonin. She was intelligent and quickly passed genin, and chunin in no time. She barely turned a jonin 2 weeks ago and was regularly doing B rank missions. I was barely a genin. "So!" I asked again. "Well I don't know" she admitted. "What! What do you mean I don't know" I said flabbergasted. "Well they just told me they would give me more information tomorrow" she said feeling embarrassed. "Here you go dumplings stemmed, with soy sauce on the side Kokoro, and Haruki a Sukiyaki with a raw egg on the side" chef said interrupting us as plates stood before us._

"_Yay! Sukiyaki" Haruki hollered as she dug in. "Aren't you going to eat?" she questioned while stopping chewing as my plate was untouched. "Nothing, maybe I'm just tried" I said as I sluggishly started to eat my dumplings. *The thought of leaving my birth home was still unbelievable like a nightmare* I thought while I dipped my dumplings in soy sauce." Why did I have to leave the land of earth, where was I going" I asked myself like if it'll answer itself._

"_You know what I'm too tried to eat I'm just going to go home" I said taking my dumplings with me. "Wait! But who's going to pay the bill Not this again!" Haruki cried as I ran back to my apartment. "O dang it I still have to pack" I suddenly remembered. And that's how it all went to me unwilling to pack. Not a lot was helping me either as my room as chaotic full of wrappers, and clothes._

"_So much to do!" I complained. 2 hours later…. "Yay!" I'm finally done" I shouted with cheer.*knock* *knock*. "I wonder who could that be!" I chanted when I was about to ope-. *bam!* the door was slammed on my face. "Where are you Kokoro!" * Aw damn it its Haruki again!* I thought. *pulled me from the door* "why did you leave making me pay the bill do you know how much money I have now look" Haruki yelled as she pulled out her wallet showing nothing."Um sorry" I said apologizing, don't worry I'll pay you back" I said. "Yes you're paying me by being my servant!" Haruki said. "Like what?" I asked. "Don't-""huh?" Why are you packing?" Haruki said as she saw my suitcase. My guilt was rising,* I couldn't tell her it would break her.* I thought. *but it would hurt more if you didn't tell her at all* *dang it I have to tell her even though I didn't believe myself.*_

"_Haruki sit down I have to tell you something" I replied guilt ringing in my voice. "What's wrong?" Haruki said with concern sitting down at the kitchen table. "I'm leaving the land of water I don't know how long, I don't know why either but tomorrow morning I'm leaving" I said stopping there for now to see her expression. Her face was between apprehension and bewilded. I told her the story about the black op and the message. "Wow... I'm lost with words" Haruki said. "I can't answer your questions though right now about why and where" Haruki said with a cloudy look in her eyes. "I know I feel the way" I said truly meaning it. There was a long silence. "Then I'm coming with you!" Haruki suddenly shouted dropping the chair. "What!" I hollered._

_._


End file.
